Arlington, Texas
Arlington is a city in Tarrant County, Texas. The population of the city is 365,438, making it the third largest city in the metroplex. Arlington is home to the University of Texas at Arlington, a major urban research university, the Arlington Assembly plant used by General Motors, the Nuclear Regulatory Commission Region IV, Texas Health Resources, American Mensa, and D. R. Horton. Additionally, Arlington hosts the Texas Rangers at the Globe Life Park, the Dallas Cowboys at the AT&T Stadium, the Dallas Wings at the College Park Center, the International Bowling Campus (which houses the United States Bowling Congress, International Bowling Museum and the International Bowling Hall of Fame), and the theme parks Six Flags Over Texas (the original Six Flags) and Hurricane Harbor. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 42.22% White (154,287) 28.59% Hispanic or Latino (104,478) 19.97% Black or African American (72,977) 6.81% Asian (24,886) 2.41% Other (8,810) 14.0% (51,161) of Arlington residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Arlington has above average to high rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 314 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 26.19 murders a year. Pokemon See the Tarrant County page for more info. Fun facts * Large-scale industrialization began in 1954 with the arrival of a General Motors assembly plant. Automotive and aerospace development gave the city one of the nation's greatest population growth rates between 1950 and 1990. Arlington became one of the "boomburbs", the extremely fast-growing suburbs of the post-World War II era. U.S. Census Bureau population figures for the city tell the story: 7,692 (1950), 90,229 (1970), 261,721 (1990), 365,438 (2010) and almost 374,000 by 2011. Tom Vandergriff served as mayor from 1951 to 1977 during this period of robust economic development. Six Flags Over Texas opened in Arlington in 1961. In 1972 the Washington Senators baseball team relocated to Arlington and began play as the Texas Rangers and in 2009 the Dallas Cowboys also began to play at the newly constructed Cowboys Stadium, now AT&T Stadium. * The Arlington Convention & Visitors Bureau is the official tourism identity for the city of Arlington. The Arlington Convention & Visitors Bureau (ACVB) is tasked with pursuing conventions, meetings, tour groups, reunions, and individual leisure travelers to increase city revenues from sale and lodging taxes. The Arlington CVB also supports local stakeholders that pursue high-profile special events and sporting events to fill hotels, Arlington Convention Center, AT&T Stadium, College Park Center, Rangers Ballpark in Arlington, and other venues around the city. * While it doesn't exactly have the advantages of Dallas or Fort Worth, Arlington has plenty of amenities to offer. * The Texas Rangers Golf Club is located in Arlington. * The National Transportation Safety Board operates the Arlington Aviation field office in Arlington. * The U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service maintains the Arlington Ecological Services Field Office (ARLES) on Northeast Green Oaks Boulevard in far northeastern Arlington; while it is one of the oldest Ecological Services Field Stations in the United States, today its activities are focused primarily on the illegal trafficking in exotic species through Dallas/Fort-Worth International Airport. The office is not staffed or funded for nor active on the protection and enhancement of local urban-area endangered species habitat, nor on the enforcement of the related provisions of the Endangered Species Act. Category:Texas Cities